combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (pronounced FUH-MAZ) is an Assault Rifle introduced in the 11-12-08 Patch. Its name is an acronym of F'usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne,'' and is a French assault rifle''.'' Overview Although it has extremely low damage per hit, the FAMAS is fast-firing and highly accurate. The FAMAS emits a distinct 'popping' sound when fired, which alerts nearby enemy players of the FAMAS user's presence and therefore will compromise the user's position when camping and/or sniping without a silencer/suppressor. It is not suited at close range against weapons like the G36 or the AK-47. The weapon's recoil is not an issue, as it is equal or better than the guns in the M4 series. Players will have to compensate by pulling the reticle downwards only slightly, or fire in bursts. It does, however, boast a wider reticle spread in medium ranged, fast-paced combat. It also sports a high portability rating and a high rate of fire, making the weapon a decent performer in close quarters. The FAMAS recoils straight upwards for around 8-12 rounds. Afterwards, it rocks side to side in groups of 2-3 rounds. Players should fire in bursts of 10 or note the direction of the first group of rounds and compensate accordingly. Trivia *Due to the 5-27-09 Patch, the FAMAS was available as a default Primary Weapon through the Black Market item Default Primary Weapon Change-FAMAS for 24,900 NX but now it is no longer available. *The FAMAS is the second bullpup weapon to be released in the game. *The first bullpup weapon is the AUG A1 (and it's variants: the AUG A3, AUG A3 SE and AUG A1 Black), the L85A1 (and variants: L85A1 CAMO, L85A1 MOD and L85A1 MOD CAMO) being the third and the TAR-21 (and the variants: TAR-21 CAMO, MTAR-21 and MTAR-21 CAMO) being the fourth. *The FAMAS is used by some players as a substitute for the M416, because of their similar stats and the FAMAS's lower cost. *The FAMAS is currently in the starter package. *The FAMAS is also in the game Modern Warefare 2 with a 3 burst firing mode with excellent accuracy Variants There are 3 variants of the FAMAS, the FAMAS SE from the Shop or Supply Crate MYST-G, the FAMAS G2 from the Black Market, and the FAMAS G2 SE from the Black Market supply case. FAMAS SE "An improved version of the FAMAS, this assault rifle has steel accents to its barrel and body as well as improved damage capabilities." The '''MAS FAMAS SE is an upgraded variant of the FAMAS.The FAMAS SE is very similar to the FAMAS, however, it has steel parts that are shinier and has increased damage capability. It is available at Major/IV. It costs 1,200 GP for a day, 5,880 GP for 7 days, 23,400 GP for 30 days, and 64,800 GP for 90 days. FAMAS G2 "An improved version of the FAMAS that has improved stability and deals greater damage." The FAMAS G2 is a variant of the FAMAS Assault Rifle. Keeping most of its statistics, the "improved" G2 version now has athumb|300px|right pre-attached S3 Suppressor and a HDS-4 Reflex Sight for the reduction of spread. With its high accuracy and its attachments, users would see it has little to no Bullet Spread when using its dot sight and firing in short, controlled bursts. Despite this, it is limited to mid-to-close range due to a lack of a telescopic Scope and its low stopping power compared to the other assault weapons, even after it is said to be higher than its original variant. The time it takes the reticle to return to maximum accuracy after shooting or moving is also one of the quickest in the game, making it an ideal tap-firing weapon. Users would also hear its unique "silenced" sound, which is similar to the suppressed sound of the M4A1 SOPMOD. When you compare the gun's spread to other guns like the G36E, players can see it has a much lower spread. This automatic rifle is available in the Black Market for purchase with NX costing 900 NX for a day, 3,400 NX for 7 days, 6,500 NX for 30 days, 11,900 NX for a 90 days and 24,900 NX for Permanent Duration. A permanent FAMAS G2 was available January 27 to February 3, 2010 at 11:00 am PST for 24,900 NX. The FAMAS G2 has similar stats with the M416 CQB except it has more accuracy a higher recoil. The entire FAMAS G2 series has a different reload animation than the standard FAMAS. The real FAMAS G2 is nothing like the Combat Arms version, which is just a modified F1 Model. FAMAS G2 SE "An improved version of the FAMAS G2 coming fully equipped with both a Suppressor and HDS-4 Reflex Sight in addition to customized chrome components." The FAMAS G2 SE retains the FAMAS G2's modifications and has added steel accents so that it is like a combination of the FAMAS G2 and FAMAS SE.It is found only in theSupply Crate MYST-N. Media Category:Assault Rifles